Dinner, Friday at 7?
by john-wtfson
Summary: Greg and Mycroft go out to dinner. Sherlock and John decide to spy on them. Feelings are revealed. Contains Mystrade and Johnlock.


Dinner, Friday at 7?

Mystrade / Johnlock

AN: Warnings for slash relationship. Also posted on Wattpad under the account BucketHats.

Thanks for solving the case, Sherlock. - GL

I believe the appropriate response is 'you're welcome'. - SH

You're learning - GL

I blame John. - SH

So would your brother, it would seem. - GL

Ah, yes. How is my brother? - SH

How would I know? - GL

You tell me. You seem to talk to him all the time. - SH

Do not - GL

Liar. - SH

Why does Sherlock keep asking me how you are? - MH

He seems to think that we talk regularly - GL

But we do, Gregory. - MH

Perhaps, but he doesn't need to know that - GL

And it's Greg - GL

He's convinced that we are... Romantically involved. - MH

As are we, with him and John - GL

I suppose. - MH

Dinner, Friday at 7? - MH

At Angelo's? - GL

Always. - MH

Sure. - GL

Don't talk to him all the time, my arse. You're going out to dinner with him! - SH

How on Earth do you know that? - GL

I may or may not have checked your phone earlier today. - SH

Sherlock! - GL

It is blatantly obvious that you like my brother, so why do you deny it? - SH

Same reason you won't tell John you love him. - GL

I don't love John. - SH

Liar. - GL

Please don't tell him. - SH

Your secret is safe with me. - GL

So? - JW

They're going our to dinner on Friday at 7. Angelo's. - SH

Are we going to go? - JW

Obviously. My brother rarely goes out in public, even less so with other people. This has to be special. - SH

And did Greg confess? - JW

No. Working on it. - SH

When you come home, can you drop by and get some milk? We've run out. - JW

If I have too. - SH

You have too. - JW

Looking forward to your date, dear brother? - SH

What date? - MH

Don't play dumb, Mycroft. Dinner with Greg, this Friday. - SH

It's not a 'date', Sherlock. - MH

I beg to differ. - SH

Gonna wear a nice tie? Perhaps a rose in your jacket? - SH

Why don't you run along and tell John you love him already. - MH

I thought we agreed to not talk about my feelings for John. - SH

I thought we also agreed not to discuss my feelings for Gregory. - MH

Touché - SH

It's tomorrow. - SH

I know. Should I wear a suit? - JW

Jeans and a jumper will do fine. - SH

Alright. - JW

Excited? - JW

About what? - GL

Tonight, of course. - JW

Sherlock told you? - GL

Yep - JW

Did he also tell you that he's in love with you? - GL

WHAT? - JW

Oh, did you not know? - GL

He's... In love... With me? - JW

That's what I said. - GL

That can't be right. - JW

Don't tell him I told you. I wasn't supposed too. - GL

What do I do? - JW

Well, do you love him? - GL

I don't know - JW

Honestly? - GL

For two years. - JW

Then tell him, idiot. - GL

Only if you tell Mycroft. - JW

Tell Mycroft what? - GL

That you love him. - JW

How do you know I love him? - GL

It's obvious. I wouldn't be surprised if he knew. - JW

He might not love me back. - GL

Yeah right. That'd be a laugh. - JW

What do you mean? - GL

Are you so blind that you can't see how much he loves you? - JW

He loves me? - GL

Obviously. - JW

These bloody Holmes brothers. - GL

I understand completely. - JW

Where are you? - JW

On my way. Are either of them there yet? - SH

Greg is. He can't see me, I'm behind the bar. - JW

Good. - SH

"Gregory!"

Greg turned around to find Mycroft standing in the doorway, smiling.

"Mycroft! It's good to see you."

"Likewise, Gregory."

"We go through this every time. It's just Greg," Greg sighed, sitting down.

"My apologies, Greg," Mycroft smiled.

"Finally! I thought you weren't going to show up!"

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Your lack of faith in my hurts, John. Now, where are they?"

John pointed to a table in the window on the other side of the restaurant. "Right there."

"Good. You picked a great spot."

"Thanks, Sherlock," John smiled.

"How has work been?" Greg asked.

Mycroft sighed. "Tiring. We're dealing with a severe bombing threat from Pakistan, and it's a bit harder to deal with then originally thought."

"Ouch. Sounds difficult."

"Quite. Still, good to escape for the night."

"I agree."

"Conversation looks like it's going well," John said.

"Indeed. It's only a matter of time before they stumble upon the matter of their relationship."

"Ah. Speaking of relationships..."

"How has work been for you, Greg?"

Greg shrugged. "Two murders, one missing person, and eighteen online frauds. The usual."

"Stressful as always?"

"Yes, especially with some of the officers I have to put up with."

"I could have them fired, if you want."

"I might take you up on that offer."

"What?" Sherlock asked, not quite understanding.

"I... Erm, I..."

Silence fell between Mycroft and Greg, only to be broken by Greg coughing.

"Mycroft, there's... Um, there's something I need to tell you."

"And what would that be, Greg?"

"I... Um... I kind of, well, definitely, love... You."

"I... Love you, Sherlock."

Mycroft's expression was blank for a minute, before smiling.

"That's good, Greg. It would appear that I love you too."

"You love... Me?"

"Yes, you," John said, holding his breath. "Who else?"

"But... Why me?"

"God damn it, Sherlock, just tell me - do you love me too?"

Sherlock stared at John. "Yes."

Greg cracked a smile. "Mycroft Holmes, I love you."

"Forgive me, as I am inexperienced in this field... But what happens now?"

"Well, if you want to be my boyfriend..."

"Yes."

"Then, we date."

"Really?" John said.

"I always have. Since day one."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I was too afraid you wouldn't love me back."

"Oh Sherlock. How could I not?"

Greg leaned over the table and pressed his lips to Mycroft's.

Sherlock felt John's hand grip his wrist gently as John kissed Sherlock from across the table.

Mycroft smiled as Greg pulled away.

"Thank you, Greg."

"Was that ok?"

"More than ok, John. It was..."

"Brilliant?"

"More than brilliant. I am sure that not a single word in the dictionary could describe that moment accurately."

Nice spying skills, little brother. I see you enjoyed yourself tonight. - MH

I could say the same about you. - SH


End file.
